


Time Peace

by ariella884



Series: Time Peace [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: It can't be. He wouldn't have. I gave him direct orders to destroy this.





	Time Peace

They had been searching the ship for hours. Deep down, she knew she had been purposely avoiding this section. But now, here they are.

****

"Chakotay's quarters." He informs her.

 

Tricorder in hand, she walks inside with Neelix trailing her.

****

She can feel him. She knows he isn't there, but just being in the one place he spent so much of his time. The place of so many memories with him.

 

_No. Stop. You need to get your head together._

 

Kathryn turns on the device and begins scanning the room. The beeping intensifies; the sensors are picking something up.

 

_There's something here._

 

She moves debris on the floor and that's when she sees it. Her heart swells with more emotion that she can contain. The love she feels for him comes flooding to the surface, threatening to break free.

 

She lightly brushes the dirt from its surface and grasps it in her hand.

 

_It can't be. He wouldn't have. I gave him direct orders to destroy this._

 

"You disobeyed orders." She says to the man she fears is already dead.

 

_I should be angry._

 

"Captain?" Neelix's concern for her is obvious. He sees her emotions threatening to break free, though he doesn't quite understand.

 

"Chakotay gave this to me five months ago. A birthday gift." Tears threaten to come forward. She blinks, willing them to stay inside.

 

Her thoughts travel back to the time five months ago when Chakotay surprised her with the watch. Oh how she wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. She wanted to tell him what the gift meant to her, what he meant to her. She wanted to look deep in his eyes and drown herself in his love.

 

She didn't though. She could barely make eye contact with him. She pushed him away.

 

"I ordered him to..." Her voice cracks. She can't finish the sentence. Not out loud.

 

 _..._ _destroy it._

 

Duty first. Always duty first.

 

_I should be angry. But I'm not. I never could be angry with him. And that's why we can't be together. I wouldn't be able to be the captain I need to be._

 

_This is for the best. Us not being together was for the best._

 

_But...for now..._

 

She stands up, the silver watch in hand. She hooks it her the waist of her uniform, her fingers grazing over the chain.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Handsome." Neelix smiles at her. He's always wondered about the depths of the feeling between his Captain and Commander. He's always known they cared for each other. But now he sees it. He sees the longing in her eyes, however briefly.

 

Kathryn glances down at the watch. She smiles.

 

_Yes. This is where it has always belonged._

 

Even though Chakotay is so far away, she feels him close now. She'll never let go of him again.

 

"Come on."

 

With a renewed will, she walks from Chakotay's quarters; more determined than ever to find a way through this year of hell and back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I have ever written and therefore, the first I have ever shared. Thank you to Helen8462 for the beta! Please review and be honest. There is a chance there will be more if I get up the nerve to write again.


End file.
